All Grown Up
by SilverWolf K'Leshya
Summary: This is about Amelia... and it's interesting because of the Xel/Amelia pairing.. it's worth the read!


Disclaimer: Slayers does not belong to me, it and it's characters belong to all the people who have copyrights to it. This story, on the other hand . . . is most especially mine and if you take it without asking I will tell Gourry and Lina that you destroyed all their food!

All Grown Up

by SilverWolf k' Leshya

Xelloss smiled down at the group as they went off in search of Zelgadiss' cure once more! It'd been awhile since Zel had even mentioned looking for a cure, but no one seemed to care. The slight breeze rising from the ocean gave way to the crowd as Lina, Zel, Gourry, and Amelia stopped at an inn for the night. Xelloss just settled in a tree for the night, after all they didn't need to know he was around!

The light from a bright moon streamed into Amelia's room in a soft silver beam. Amelia rolled her eyes as she heard Lina snore loudly in her sleep from across the hall! They'd been traveling for weeks now and not really looking for anything, just traveling in companionable quests.

The last day had been bad for Amelia. Rebel Manzoku had attacked. As she closed her eyes, through the tears, Amelia could remember clearly what had happened. The forest around them had gone still and everyone had stopped silently. When the Manzoku came after her, she had frozen in fear. . . she was such a coward, she'd been lucky that Lina was there to save her.

Lina yelled in her sleep, "Isis, Isis, Ra, Ra, Ra" as Amelia slipped out of bed to the balcony of her room. She'd grown a lot on her travels with Lina . . . she'd outgrown her justice speeches, but still gave them because she loved annoying Zel and Lina, and she had outgrown her innocent ways. As the girl looked down at herself, she marveled at the way her body had filled out and how good she looked in the silky lingerie.

"Yet, I know that of them all, I'm the weakest member of the group . . . *sob* . . . I don't understand why they keep me around!" Staring angrily at the moon, Amelia shook with shame, "The number of times they've had to save me is apalling. . . maybe they just keep me around because I'm the comic relief or something."

Unbeknownst to the depressed, sobbing girl, Xelloss was taking in all of this. Normally he'd be happy to have negative emotions to feed on, but he couldn't let Amelia go on thinking like that.

"You know . . . you're more useful than you think," Xelloss commented softly. Amelia jumped and as she realized who it was she tried to wipe away her tears. "Xelloss-sama, what are you doing out here . . . you might catch a cold!" Xelloss opened both of his eyes to stare at the beautiful woman that shuddered from the night chill. In the last four years Amelia had grown into a magnificent woman with knowledge of the world around her and the skills it would take to rule the kingdom she was destined to inherit. Amelia stared in shock as Xelloss removed his cloak and slipped it over her thin nightgown. The silence that followed was that of close friends.

"Amelia," the Manzoku whispered, "What do you see when you look at me?"

"I see a man, lost in world of distrust and corrupt power, who found friends to rely upon and trust. You are powerful Manzoku, Xelloss, yet you stay here with us throughout most of our adventures. You stay even now, when you don't have orders." Amelia leaned into Xelloss' arms, "And in me . . . what do you see?"

Xelloss smiled sincerely, "I see a girl who has become a woman and has given to her friends all she can. Amelia, you do contribute a lot to Lina and the rest . . . your skill in magic has increased ten-fold and your sense of judement is better than Lina's."

Gazing down at the woman Amelia had become Xel grinned, "I for one am glad I had the chance to be a part of your life and to have had a hand in teaching you the things you now know." Amelia blushed, she'd never realized that Xelloss had cared.

The moon light was cut short by a passing cloud as Amelia stood on tip-toe and kissed Xelloss shyly on the lips. The Manzoku froze in surprise, and then, recognizing a gift when he saw one, Xelloss held Amelia close to return the favor.

Amelia gasped for breath as Xelloss' probing tongue retracted from her mouth, leaving her dazed and dazzled. Xel smiled and lifted Amelia in cradle of his arms.

The Mysterious Priest set Amelia down on her bed, and kissed her once more. As he turned to leave, he felt her grasp at his shirt.

"Yes, Amelia?"

"Even though I've grown, there _are_ still a _few_ things you could teach me."

Poor Xelloss never had a chance . . . after all she was a grown woman who knew what she wanted and how to get it!

OWARI

I've been meaning to be nicer to Amelia, and to tell the truth I do like her.  
I realized that Amelia is growing throughout the series and when she finally comes of age, she'll be most astounding!

questions/comments/flames send to silverwolf_55444@yahoo.com


End file.
